


Vacation #2

by Cumberbatch Critter (CumberbatchCritter)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel's POV, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Pyro cuddles, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberbatchCritter/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's convinced Roxas that spending a whole day-off in bed <i>isn't </i>a bad thing.</p><p>Or rather, Roxas re-affirms that the fact that Axel has no patience and he <i>really </i>hates it when Roxas teases him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation #2

"I thought you said spending all day in bed was a waste of time," Axel murmured, voice low from disuse, sleep, and the whispers they'd been shooting back and forth occasionally. His arms easily circled Roxas's waist, fingers interlocking in the small of his back. "Our last vacation, I slept, and you said I shouldn't have spent my day off that way."

Roxas hummed from his place nestled into Axel's neck. The vibrations made Axel's entire body tingle.

"... I didn't take your meaning to mean _this_." Roxas raised his head sleepily, blonde hair swept into his eyes. "It wasn't this, was it?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Were you in bed with someone, then, too?"

It was the hangdog expression as those big, blue eyes stared up at him that persuaded Axel to tell the truth instead of goading Roxas the way he usually liked to. Still, he couldn't help but laugh. "I was in bed with myself, Roxas. Don't worry. I haven't been bonking the other members of Orgy XIII in my spare time."

Roxas settled back down against his chest, squirming closer. "Good." He pressed his face back into Axel's neck.

Axel felt Roxas's lips brush his jugular briefly, a butterfly kiss which was quickly chased away by a more firm press of his lips. He let his head fall to the side, giving Roxas more room, as the blonde's tongue swept out in lazy, cat-like strokes over his skin.

Roxas was a tease. Axel was pretty sure that he didn't even know it, which was what made it all the more dangerous. It wasn't like Roxas was corrupted by any means; he had been a virgin coming in to this relationship and was still a virgin - mentally, at least - in some ways.

In any case, the idle-minded kissing drove Axel wild.

And the licking. The licking wasn't much better.

But Roxas had moved on, moved on to sucking a bruise that would be concealed beneath the black of his Organization coat. This also drove him wild, in different ways, for different reasons. Axel wanted to mark and be marked, by something other than the stupid Organization XIII. Teardrop tattoos meant nothing, but the bruise on his neck would prove something and Axel liked that. He liked knowing he 'belonged' somewhere.

Mainly, in bed, with Roxas, or, anywhere, really, if Roxas was there. They didn't have hearts, which made the whole thing weird, but Roxas filled the empty spot and it was alright that none of it made sense.

Roxas bit down on Axel's collarbone.

Axel jerked out of his thoughts, flashing his gaze down to the blonde with the twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Roxas," he complained aloud.

"Hmmm?" Roxas intoned, kissing up Axel's neck.

His patience was really wearing thin. This kid was the only person he ever _wanted_ to be patient for, but he had never been anyone for taking anything slowly. "Roxas," he said again, tone dropping to something dangerously close to _begging_. He hated begging.

Roxas laughed. His breath was hot against Axel's bare skin.

With a hearty huff, Axel threw his weight, rolling Roxas off of him and onto the bed. He leaned over him and dipped down to press his lips against Roxas's, pulling him into a fevered kiss that would leave Roxas with kissed-pink lips. An attractive look on him.

"I thought vacation was for relaxing," Roxas mumbled.

Axel nipped at one of his lips, smiling widely at the little breathless noise Roxas produced. " _Relaxing_. Not _torture_."

Roxas laughed a bit, reaching up.

"Short arms," Axel teased gleefully, settling down comfortably.

"Shut up," Roxas muttered, looping his arms around Axel's neck. His fingers slipped into Axel's sleep-mussed hair effortlessly.

"'kay," Axel agreed, pressing his lips against Roxas's again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More cuddles in the works. Because I will go down with this ship.
> 
> I don't own _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney own all the rights.


End file.
